corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kou Kibiki
is a paranormal novelist and a victim trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School. He is the guardian and mentor of Naho Saenoki, a student who adores Kou. Design Kou is an adult man of average weight and somewhat above average height. He has medium-short dark blue hair with a side bang on the right side of his face. The side bang also has a lighter purple/blue wisp. He has blue eyes and also wears a dark turquoise yukata, beige Japanese sandals, and white tabi. He wears a silver ring on his right hand. Personality Kou has a calm personality, but takes an interest in paranormal activities and gets excited about them. He cares about Naho, not wanting her to go to Heavenly Host Elementary School, as well as other people who might get trapped inside the cursed school, writing the instructions on how to get out of it. Plot |-|CP:BC = ''Corpse Party'' CHAPTER 3 Satoshi Mochida finds the first part of a report written by Kou titled Strange But True: Stories of the Occult, which contains his discovery about Heavenly Host Elementary School's past, in the staff room. CHAPTER 4 Satoshi and Naomi Nakashima find the second part of Strange But True: Stories of the Occult by Kou in the Custodian's Closet. CHAPTER 5 Satoshi and Naomi watch footage recorded in the tape on the TV in the Custodian's Closet recorded by Shougo Taguchi, Kou's assistant. After arriving at Heavenly Host, Kou is amazed by the surroundings and tells Shougo to film every detail, hoping to get the public recognition he deserves. His amazement does not last long, because soon, the duo finds many dead bodies, making them realize how dangerous the place is. Kou decides to leave and is about to explain the way out to Shougo, but the latter hears children's voices and runs, tripping on, presumably, a corpse, leaving only the camera, with its tape being almost full. Ayumi Shinozaki and Yoshiki Kishinuma later find the third and the last part of Strange But True: Stories of the Occult by Kou. After Satoshi and Naomi reunite with Yuka Mochida, they go back to the Custodian's Closet to watch the second tape that's mysteriously in Yuka's possession. On the tape that Kou films inside the Custodian's Closet, he explains the way to escape the school - performing the Sachiko Ever After charm correctly and putting all your scraps together. He wishes that he had never done the charm while banging sounds are heard in the background. The banging continues, and a possessed Naho calls for Kou. Finally, she busts the door open and enters the room. She kills Kou by strangling him to death, and the footage ends. Naomi, Satoshi, and Yuka find Kou's corpse, along with Naho's, in the closet in the same room. |-|CP:BoS = ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' ''Episode #4; 『Purgatory』'' Naho, Shougo and Sayaka Ooue visit Kou's house. They hang around for a small while before Kou says it is getting late and Sayaka leaves. The next day Naho and Sayaka go to school, but Naho leaves a note telling Kou to wait for her to get home before doing the Sachiko Ever After charm, due to the power of the spirits and Naho's powers with them. Kou writes a note saying that he and Shougo will go alone, for it is far too dangerous to endanger her. He then performs the charm with Shougo and is sent to Heavenly Host. |-|CP:BD = ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive'' ''CHAPTER 02 『 Respective Desires 』'' Kou's corpse is shown in one of Shougo's tapes, found by Aiko Niwa and Haruyuki Inumaru. Shougo walks into the custodians closet, and after searching for awhile finds the dead bodies of Kou and Naho. Shougo runs away in horror. Trivia * Kou and Ryosuke Katayama share the same voice actor. * Kou meets Satoshi in the Corpse Party: Blood Covered manga but not in the games, only his work is the only help given to escape Heavenly Host. Gallery |-|Games = ''Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) KouFull.png|Kou's full profile kibichart.png|Kou's character portraits Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BoS-paulownia.png|Kou with Naho Saenoki, Shougo Taguchi, and Sayaka Ooue Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U 2U-Sayaka-Naho-Kibiki.png|Kou with Naho and Sayaka 2U-Kibiki-profile.png|Kou's personal profile |-|Manga = Corpse Party: Blood Covered BC-manga-Kibiki.png|Kou's close-up BC-manga-Kibiki2.png|Kou's smiling BC-manga-Kibiki-death.png|Kou's death Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BOS-KIBIKI-1.png BOS-KIBIKI-2.png |-|OVAs = Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Image246.jpeg|Kou's death |-|Misc. = ''Miscellaneous Kou-karuta.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "ル", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro, Team GrisGris' main artist Kou-art.jpg|Art of Kou by Sakuya Kamishiro KouSticker.png|Kou LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Sample Voices ''Corpse Party (PC)'' Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Non-playable characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered